Letters
by Rueflower7
Summary: After the fall of The Capitol Katniss returns to see the terrible things that happened to Panem's prisoners. Whilst she is there she finds a series of letters written by a young avox girl before the 74th Hunger Games. Written in letters - Rated T because no Avoxes were treated well. Please R&R!
1. Dear Mother

Dear Mother,

I'm sorry I had to leave you so suddenly and I wish that I could stay with you and help our family to survive - for by the time you read this I shall be changed already as this is the last night before I go. You may never read this, but I hope that someone will when the games are gone, give it to you out of the kindness of their heart because I know that in the midst of the cruelty and hatred in our nation, there is great kindness.

I shall never forgive myself for what I have done mother and you shall not have to lose anymore of your children like you have lost me, but you have to stay strong. Just remember that I am young but not scared and you should not be scared either. I will never forget you when I am gone because we both know that I soon will be among the Avoxes sold to people and passed around like an object, not a person. Be glad that you still have a full life to live now and you should enjoy it, don't be afraid of The Capitol and what they did to me because I can assure you that I'll live a good life here and they can't _make_ me forget about my family can they? Perhaps after The Capitol has been destroyed we could be reunited once more and we could be a happy family once more?

I can't help myself thinking that I may see father here for it seems that I will be placed in the Tribute Training Centre like we think he was. It will be torture I admit seeing all those innocent children being prepared for murder and not being able to speak to them any comfort, but I will try to fulfil my duties obeying The Capitol until we are all saved. I have already endured a great deal of torture as you know from when I arrived here but tomorrow I am getting my tongue cut out mother and I am so scared about it that I feel like a small child. They were not kind to me mother, they imprisoned me and interrogated me for answers to my crime but I do not agree that it was a crime at all - saving my sister, they just don't understand.

I have survived this long here which is a lot longer than some have, but we all care for each other like a family. Like our family as everyday they drag another one away to be changed. Tomorrow that one will be me. I remember your advice to cooperate with them and I am trying my hardest to be obedient - it is hard though mother because everyday I see innocent children being hauled into here crying for their family and there is nothing I can do but watch them die, this time here has changed me forever.

I will hide this letter so that someone will one day find it. A kind person gave me some sheets of paper - unbelievably - when I was looking sad which proves that there is happiness in this world falling through the grate. I hope that you are proud of me for surviving as I am not much more than a child myself being only twelve years old and yes - it was my birthday yesterday if you remembered. I promise that this is me mother and we shall be reunited again one day, look after our family and please stay happy, stay strong, stay safe,

I will miss you for all eternity,

Lydia

**Thank you for reading this is a story about n avox girl Katniss never met just to be clear,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	2. Dear Sylvie

Dear Sylvie,

How are things going at home and have you even started going to school? I do hope that you don't miss me too much because I know that you are brave enough to survive on your own and I also know that one day you shall be able to help this family like I did. How is your Rag-doll, Bluebell - I wish that I could still be with you so that I could fix the loose threads on her dress or even make her a new one for you but now you shall have to learn to do these things alone. Sorry about the endless questions but I am just so curious to know how you are - even though you shall never see this letter. I'll slow down now - I think.

Oh I can just imagine you right now in your pretty blue dress, dancing around the house on your birthday last month - so perfect are you Sylvie and so contented with the small amount of money that we may be only young but you are the only one that can help our family until I return. Don't give up hope because you know I'd never lie to you because I would never lie to my younger sister and I will be back home soon I promise.

You may be wondering where I am now because I don't expect that mother told you, did she? She was too upset when I left but you just looked confused and I felt so sorry for you but I can't tell you why I have gone here because I want you to be happy. I have gone away to a far away place where I shall have to go and work somewhere for a while but soon I shall come back to you and we can play once more with no boundaries marking the edge of the district. Because we will be free then Sylvie. Free.

Freedom is a strong word Sylvie but I am certain I am using it correctly because we will be free of The Capitol I just know it. For now though, I have to remain here so goodbye Sylvie and always stay curious and happy. Enjoy the world around you as it is and keep smiling at the thought of freedom. You are amazing Sylvie to have been such an amazing sister and friend to me

Perhaps by the time you get this you will be able to read it by yourself and when you do please think of me,

Your loving sister,

Lydia

**Thank you for reading,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	3. Dear Father

** I do not own The Hunger ****Games**

Dear Father,

I'm sorry that I abandoned our family when they already have so little, but I wanted to prove my loyalty to you and I wanted to prove that we don't need The Capitol. When you left, it was the end of the world for me, for Mother, for Sylvie but when they grieved I grew hope... hope that one day I would follow your footsteps and rebel against The Capitol but that is not why I am here even though I would have given up anything, everything. It was just an ordinary day or as ordinary as days get but when I saw a peacekeeper hit Sylvie there was nothing I could do but... anyway, I ended up here just like you did.

I'll never forget the day you left us and ran off into the woods - we should have believed you that District Thirteen existed and then we could have maybe saved you. They did not tell us the full truth about where you had gone at first - but it was not long before one peacekeeper did. I wonder where you are right now father, perhaps you could be right here where I am but I suppose that would be nearly impossible. I hope you aren't here father, not because I don't love you because I love you more than anything but I hope that you escaped and reached District Thirteen like you said you would. I am being positioned in the training centre tomorrow where I will assist the tributes in District One - I am dreading it as they are brutal in their District and I could not cope working with people who take great pleasure in murdering other people's children.

Goodbye father, I will miss you much more than I have before because I know now that there is hope of finding you in this maze of cruelty and betrayal that we call Panem. Remember us father, if you can because I know that I shall never forget you and our family. I can't survive much longer because as you know they are so ruthless to us prisoners and if you ever do find me I will come with you like you wanted me to in the first place. Losing you destroyed our family but I now know that it was us rather than you that made it happen. We all love you and I just want you and Mother and Sylvie to be happy, but happiness is non-existant as long as The Capitol is in power - so if you have not escaped yet and still lurk in the corners of the training centre, look out for me,

your loving, dying daughter,

Lydia

**Thanks for reading,**

**Rueflower7 xx**


	4. Dear President Paylor

Dear President Paylor,

I have recently discovered records of a young avox I wish to know more about. Her name is Lydia and she worked for District Two in the 74th Hunger Games for Cato and Clove. I wish to know what has happened to her and if there is a chance she would still be alive after all the events that took place a few months ago. I know it is unlikely she survived her time as an avox but as we are beginning to find them and unravel parts of their past lives I think it would be a good time to bring this up. I do not know much about her apart from the facts I already told you and that she was twelve years old, she was also wrongly convicted of crime in her District. But it is unknown to me which District this is. Could I meet you in a fortnight to discuss this matter and the matters of other post avoxes living in our world today?

Katniss


	5. Dear Katniss

Dear Katniss,

I hope you are well and are settling into your new life. I have contacted our head of avox records Serena Aspernforth and I have enclosed the records of the avox you require sent directly from Serena herself. Do not hesitate to write to Serena at this address.

Serena Aspernforth

District 1

Avox Records Association

Yours,

Paylor

* * *

Paylor, here are the records you requested,

Serena

* * *

HIGHLY CLASSIFIED RECORDS

Name: Lydia Fallow

Age: 12

D.O.B: 2nd November

Crime: Attempting to stop a peacekeeper from hurting her sister.

Stationed: District Two tribute apartment

Living or dead: Dead

Cause of death: Executed after showing signs of supporting the rebellion against The Capitol.


	6. Dear Serena

Dear Serena,

Thank you for the records or the avox, Lydia. It gives me great sadness to know that there are still many families who have lost their children to The Capitol and do not yet know if they are living or dead, I would like to come to The Capitol to meet you so that we can discus the other ex avoxes and return news to their families of their fate. I know that there were avoxes of all ages with some probably still living under poor conditions in The Capitol and even though it shall be difficult to get their minds back to what they were before but I know from experience that however much they corrupt people's minds it can always be changed. I speak from experience.

However before I come to The Capitol I would like the address of Lydia's family so that I may pay them a visit and tell them of their daughter's bravery. They deserve to receive the letters she wrote as they were always meant for them,

Thank you,

Katniss

**Please R&amp;R!**


	7. Dear Katniss 2

Dear Katniss,

Thank you for your letter. Although it is difficult to so following the recent events involving the late President Alma Coin, I have arranged for you to take a train to her district on Monday next week. District Seven is where her family reside but as the District is huge compared to yours there will be someone to meet you at the train and show you to their house and also to provide overnight accommodation for you if it gets too late. After this visit you shall proceed to visit me in The Capitol where if you wish you can search for surviving avoxes, but be warmed that this will not be easy for you to help these poor adults and children for they have been manipulated as your Peeta was.

After three months of work I have only managed to reunite one avox family but I am certain with you I shall find and help more,

You have my full and everlasting support with your journey here,

Serena

**A/N: Sorry for any typos I wrote this on my phone at a sleepover! Thank you to a guest for reviewing it means a lot. Please R&amp;R!**

**Rueflower7 xx**


End file.
